Starring From Afar
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Jandre one-shot with a bit of Bori but you can probably over look it. Tori and Andre watch the golden couple from afar, with a happy Jandre ending.


Hey so this is another Jandre fic. It has a bit of Bori but you can always claim it as one-sided. I'm not as happy with this one as I was with my others but I have had it stuck in my head for awhile. Please review, a few seconds of typing will make me so much happy.

* * *

><p>Starring From Afar<p>

Something changed today. Usually as I watch the couple interact it's more touchy, more flirty.

But not today.

As I watch Jade grab her things from her locker, the smile she sends Beck is more friendly than loving.

The fact they're together and not Jade and I hurts enough, I cannot allow myself to hope they are anything less than together.

Watching him hand her a coffee with the same less than together smile, I cannot help but look away as I always have had to.

Walking down the hall I can see Tori in the same boat as me. Her eyes following the golden couple in silent longing.

"What's up Tori?" I ask starring at the couple, or rather, starring at Jade again.

"Nothing much. Just, I wish they would notice you know? They have to be able to see us." She sighs in frustration glancing at me.

"I know what you mean. But for the time being we just have to except that they're happy with each other. Our day will come. We just have to keep believing our day will come." I say, transfixed on Jade's smile.

"I can't imagine what it's been like for you. I've only had to watch this for a few months, but you. How can you handle being in love with her for six whole years and have to watch her with him the whole time?" Tori asks in pitying amazement.

"Well, they weren't always together. Only about four years into the crush. But I missed my chance back then, and karma is making me pay for it." I say with a half smile

"Well, they're acting different today. Maybe that's something." Tori says, hope tinging her tone.

"They probably had a fight last night, you know how it goes after each fight." I say back, not willing to get my hopes up.

Suddenly the objects of our borderline stalker starring began walking over to us.

"Yeah, apparently it's all around school now. Just walking from your car to the parking lot I get like ten numbers, what about you?" Jade was saying

"Only four but the days still young." Beck replies with a smirk.

"What's up guys?" Tori asks as they reach us.

For the first time I have seen Jade smile at Tori. Thumbing through the slips of paper in her hand Jade answers, "Trying to figure out which one of these numbers to call, and which ones to burn."

"What do you mean?" Tori asks

Jade and Beck share a glance. "Wait you guys don't know? That explains it." Beck said.

Our faces must have looked ridiculous due to the laughter we drew from them.

"We broke up yesterday." Jade says starring at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry for you guys." Tori says awkwardly

"Don't be, it has been over for a while. I guess we've always known. It was just easier being together than trying to start over." Beck started

"But we realized it would be more rewarding to actually be with the one we want, than fighting ourselves and each other for a relationship we knew wouldn't work." Jade finished with a content smile.

"So you guys are okay? I mean it has been two years." Tori says again and I can't help but mentally scream at her for questioning the development.

"Yeah it has been a while. But its been six years that I've been denying who I truly want, and a few months for Beck. I guess it just finally all feels right." Jade says with another smile.

My heart sinks again, just as Tori's must have.

We say our goodbye's quickly each seeking the solace of our own lockers, leaving the ex-couple standing alone.

'How could I be so stupid. I knew she was amazing but I let her go. I allowed her not to know how I feel for so long. God, when is this ever going to end?' I think as I stare into my locker.

Suddenly I can feel someone turn me around. Quirking an eyebrow I follow along with movements wondering who was turning me.

"Hey you okay?" Jade asked

I smile and nod not trusting my voice.

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say. I just I-" Jade stammered before quickly pushing me back against the lockers in a kiss I have been dreaming about for six years.

Turning so she was against the lockers the kiss continued. Until the need for air brought us back from bliss.

"Wow." We whisper at the same time, an identical smile on our faces.

As we go in for another kiss the bell rings and instead I settle for holding her hand on our way to class.

Sitting in Sikowitz's class was a little strange. On one side of the room sat Tori and Beck locked in a smile. While I sat with my arm wrapped around Jade's shoulders. It felt right, but a little strange.

Not to mention Sikowitz fainting reaction.


End file.
